The Fourth Charmed One
by MAB2
Summary: Peter Halliwell -Piper's son- is now five-year-old, his powers stronger then anyones'. The Charmed Ones now face very large goat demons, one carrying a dager that can kill anything magical with one slash. Are Peter's powers enough to stop the demons?
1. Default Chapter

"Peter!" Called a young woman's voice. A small boy of the  
  
age of five was running around a manor, strangely disappearing a  
  
reappearing. The woman finally caught up to him and lifted him up, and then she  
  
smiled at him. The boy smiled back, his small face resembled the shape of a  
  
tomato. Peter disappeared out of the woman's arms and then stood in front  
  
of her.  
  
"Mommy, where's auntie Paige?" He asked. Suddenly a large figure of light  
  
speared in front of Peter, then materialized into a young red headed woman.   
  
She smiled at her sister and nephew. Her tucked a red lock behind her ear  
  
and picked up Peter.  
  
"I'm right here, Peter." Paige said grinning. Peter slipped out of her  
  
arms and began running around the house as he did before. The two sisters  
  
shook their heads, smiling. When the boy was out of sight Paige stopped  
  
grinning and turned on a serious face. "Leo just got another call from the  
  
Elders, they're sensing more energy."  
  
"Is it a demon, or what?" Piper asked, her face no more serious then her  
  
sister's. Paige slowly shook her head, and her grim expression grew larger.   
  
Piper didn't know what was going to come next from her sister. Paige looked  
  
back up at Piper and bit her lip.  
  
"It's something way more powerful then our every day demons," Paige said,  
  
breathing harshly. "More of a Superman demon, stronger then Cole was..."   
  
Suddenly there was foot steps coming down from the stairs, another young  
  
woman appeared, her dark hair in a messy bun. The woman looked at the  
  
other two, she wondered what she had missed.  
  
"Was I missing something big?" She asked, her eyebrows rose. Paige and  
  
Piper looked at each other then turned back to the woman and nodded. The  
  
other woman furrowed her brow at the two, she seemly just didn't understand.  
  
"Phoebe, the Elders say a demon, far more powerful then we have ever fought,  
  
has come here..." Paige said. This was a much more serious side of Paige,  
  
that not many people have seen. "Right now we have no idea what we're up  
  
against. But I have a feeling we will soon."  
  
"Well then, I guess it's time to kick some demon ass," Phoebe announced. As  
  
her other sisters, she was serious. Piper and Paige nodded, giving their  
  
sister a small forced smile. "Paige call Leo and ask him to ask the Elders  
  
what kind of demon this is. I want to look it up in The Book of Shadows."  
  
Paige, as told, called Leo. A figure of light appeared and Leo appeared, he  
  
stared at the three sisters. "What you need?" He asked franticly. Paige  
  
asked him to ask the Elders about what kind of demon they were facing, while Phoebe ran up stairs to get The Book of Shadows. Piper walked into  
  
the kitchen where she found Peter, eating an apple. She smiled at her son  
  
and took a seat.  
  
Leo suddenly appeared by Phoebe's side in the attic. "They said its name is  
  
Azazel, leader of the Watchers." Phoebe filled trough the pages of the book  
  
until she reached the right back. She read allowed.  
  
"Azazel is the leader of the Watchers, that instead of teaching his wife the art of  
  
enchantment, he taught her the art of warfare and cosmetics. He was  
  
subsequently condemned by God to abide in utter darkness until Judgment Day,  
  
where he would be thrown into the Lake of Fire to be consumed forever. In  
  
other accounts, he is the leader of the Se'irim who lived in the  
  
wilderness." She stared at the page for a minute. "What the hell are the  
  
Se'irim?"  
  
"Number one Azazel is an angel, a shame to all angels... and the Se'irim are  
  
goat demons," Leo said. He looked back at Phoebe, who gave him a Halliwell  
  
smile.  
  
"Alright, so we're dealing with abnormally large goats..." She said raising  
  
her eyebrows. Leo shrugged, not knowing what to say. Suddenly Paige  
  
appeared next to Leo, blood dripped from her lower lip. "What happened?"  
  
"Some creature attacked me, almost got Peter, but Piper vanquished it before  
  
he could," Paige stammered. "It looks like people are still after Peter."   
  
Leo's eyes were frantic, he quickly orbed out of the attic. Paige raised  
  
her eyebrows and looked back at The Book of Shadows. "Has it said  
  
anything?"  
  
"Just that we're going to fight very large goats." Phoebe smiled nodding.   
  
Soon Leo, Piper, and Peter appeared in the attic. Piper put an angry face  
  
on. She seemed to have no idea what's going on.  
  
"What the hell is going on!" Piper hissed, putting her hands over Peter's  
  
ears. Paige and Phoebe explained about the goat demons and Azazel. "Aren't  
  
angels not supposed to be evil..."  
  
Leo shook his head. "Not always. There are many angels out there that are  
  
evil, but the Elders say more are popping up everyday." He said. Piper  
  
removed her hands from her son's ears and looked at her family.  
  
"Phoebe, do know anyway to defeat him or it?" Piper asked. Phoebe shrugged  
  
; she didn't know a spell that could even touch an angel. But she was sure  
  
she could at least make one.  
  
Phoebe's eyes widened. "Paige where did you get attacked?" Her sister  
  
thought for a moment, looking like she didn't know. She seemed to finally  
  
make up her mind and nodded.  
  
"I went out into the backyard, to pickup Peter's toys," Paige smiled at  
  
Peter. "Then I was just attacked. Good thing we keep that pitchfork  
  
outside. Stabbed it right through him." She smiled to herself.  
  
Piper quickly covered Peter's ears. "Don't say that gory crap around him!   
  
I don't want him to learn stuff like that!" She hissed. Phoebe held in a  
  
laugh but straightened herself.  
  
"He will if he lives around here," Paige muttered, blowing a loose strand of  
  
red hair out of her face. She smiled at Piper hoping that she didn't hear. There was a sudden banging down stairs. Not the door, but someone was in  
  
the house. The Charmed Ones looked at each other, knowing exactly was to  
  
do. They held onto Paige's arms and orbed out of the attic and into the  
  
living room.  
  
Six creatures stood waiting for them. Gary/blue fur covered their bodies,  
  
long horns on their heads, and were at least seven foot tall. Paige snorted  
  
at the sight of them, but quickly turned serious. She started running  
  
toward one, them leaping into the air. She kicked it straight in the  
  
temple. Phoebe smiled at her younger sister and levitated herself. The  
  
demons didn't seem to notice until one of them fell to the floor with knife  
  
through its back. Piper sighed, she quickly blew one into pieces with her  
  
powers.  
  
"Silly little evil goat thing, you shouldn't mess with things you can't  
  
touch." Paige said, taking one by the horns and ramming it into a wall.   
  
Piper blew another one up, as Phoebe shot multiple kicks into another.   
  
Phoebe kept muttering 'fuck you, fuck you.' Paige smiled as she finished  
  
off the last one. Piper vanquished them all. "Wah hoo, now it's time for a  
  
good ol' cleaning spell!" Piper and Paige raised their eyebrows at Phoebe.  
  
"I'll find one..." Phoebe said like a five-year-old. Her two sisters   
  
shook their heads, and began picking up things. Paige suddenly stopped, and  
  
looked at Piper.  
  
"Why can't we just use magic to put the non broken things in their place?"   
  
Paige asked. She held out her held and said, "Vase." A flower-coated vase  
  
flew into her hand. Paige put the vase on the side table and turned to see  
  
Phoebe coming down the stairs with a piece of paper in her hand.  
  
"Fallen objects on the floor return to your unchaste state before ..." Phoebe read allowed. Her sisters looked at her and raised their  
  
eyebrows. "What? I was in a hurry!" But soon enough each broken item  
  
fixed itself and returned to its place in the room. Suddenly Peter and Leo  
  
orbed down from the attic, Peter smiling as usual.  
  
"Oh, Mommy! That was so cool! I could hear you! All the kicks and the big  
  
booms! It was so cool!" Peter exclaimed raising his small arms. "Auntie  
  
Paige was like this!" He took a stuffed animal but its ears and threw it  
  
into the wall. "And Auntie Phoebe was like this." Peter started kicking  
  
the air. "Oh! And Mommy was like this!" He raised closed fists and opened  
  
them very fast, causing a vase to explode. Peter imitated Piper exactly,  
  
and used a Charmed Ones powers.  
  
The sisters were equally astonished at Peter. Piper looked at her son,  
  
opened mouthed. His powerful were incredible, for anyone. The sisters  
  
couldn't figure out how Peter knew how they fought against the demons.   
  
Later on the sisters met in the attic, Paige sitting in an old rocking  
  
chair, Phoebe and Piper were sitting on an old chest.  
  
"Maybe he has astral projection like Prue had." Phoebe suggested. The  
  
thought of Prue's death still hurt the sisters. Paige sat uneasy in her  
  
chair, she shifted in her seat and looked at her sisters. "Or he could have  
  
inevitability..."  
  
"Or maybe he has x-ray vision," Paige chimed in. "No, that gives me bad  
  
thoughts... No x-ray vision." Phoebe and Piper laughed at their sister.   
  
Piper stopped laughing and her eyes widened.  
  
"He used my powers, he has all of the Charmed Ones powers." She said.   
  
Phoebe and Paige looked at each other, was it possible? "He could have  
  
foretold the future or made time stop." There was a huge noise downstairs.   
  
The Halliwell sisters stood and began walked towards the door. But a voice  
  
stopped them.  
  
"It's okay! Peter was just using some of your powers honey!" Leo called  
  
up. The three stopped, turned and sat back down. But right after they did  
  
sit down another crashing noise was heard. The three stood once again, this was not a noise made bye a five-year-old. Piper and Phoebe held onto Paige as she orbed them down stairs. Stood there was a goat demon, but this one was much taller then to others.  
  
"Again with the goats!" Paige said. The goat demon did not speak; all he did was pulling a dagger from somewhere and threw it at the sisters. Piper quick made time freeze, the dagger a foot away from the Charmed Ones. Phoebe took the dagger in her hand and slipped it into her belt, she would examine it later. Piper tried to blow him up, but Paige turned to her sisters and spoke up.  
  
"I'll orb him somewhere," she said. She walked over to the demon and lightly touched his wrist, then orbed out of the room. Paige returned after five minutes. "Man I had to orb five times, innocents everywhere! I finally left him in some cave." She announced. The other sisters smiled at Paige and turned back to the dagger that Phoebe was holding.  
  
"This dagger is supposed to be one of another. Together they are called the twin daggers of Caligineus. Apparently scratch from this one can kill anything of magical blood immediately." The Book of Shadows lay in her lap; she was on the chapter of magical weapons. "Strange that this demon holds it, usually wizards or witches have it."  
  
"Wait. Where are Leo and Peter?" Piper shouted. It was true; Leo and Peter did seem to be missing. But soon enough two figures of light appeared and materialized into Peter and Leo. Piper stood up hugging and kissing them both. Peter laughed; as though he thought what had just happened was funny.  
  
"Did you see that monster, Mommy?" He smiled. Piper stared at her son, and blinked. She picked him up and hugged him, tears rolling down from her eyes. Soon everything was calm again. The Charmed ones stayed up through the night, studying the demon, Peter lay sleeping in his bed, and Leo was summoned to the elders. 


	2. The Fourth Charmed One Chapter 2

A cloaked man walked through the ever-changing forest. A crunching sound was made each step he took. The man reached a cave, covered with vines and other odd plants. He stepped into the cave; his sharp eyes turned every direction. The man found what he was looking for, the goat demon. With a wave of his hand that demon became unfrozen.  
  
"Are the witches dead?" The man asked, his voice cruel, and icy. The man kept his eyes on the demon, not flinched nor blinking. The demon straightened, and became two times taller than the man. But the cloaked figure did not cower nor show any sign of being frightened.  
  
"No," the demon said, he voice low and husky. "If you do not remember I was sent up against the Charmed Ones. The eldest sister froze me." The goat demon muttered a 'damn witches' then turned to pick up his dagger, but it was not there. "Damn those witches! They took one of the daggers! And I just found the location of the other!" He sputtered.  
  
The cloaked man gave a silent laugh and glared at the demon. "You will get you pathetic dagger back, but you better show up with the child. The Source wants that child." The demon's eyes widened at the name of The Source. "You will go tonight and kill the witches, then bring me the child!" The demon nodded and followed the man out of the cave.  
  
***  
  
Peter Halliwell-Wyatt slowly emerged from his blue colored bedroom. He rubbed his small eyes and walked down the hall, then down the stairs. He found his mother, and two aunts sleeping over the Book of Shadows. He again rubbed the sleep from his eyes and walked over to his mother. He hugged her around the shoulder and kissed the top of her head, with a big snapping sound.  
  
"Mommy! Aunty Phoebe! Aunty Paige! Time to get up!" Peter said in a singsong voice. "It's the morning, and the big yellow sun is in the sky! The white clouds are sitting! The blue sky is-- is-- Well I don't know what the blue sky does. We haven't learned that part yet." He said, he was reciting the song he had learned in his Kindergarten class. The Charmed Ones smiled at the young boy and slowly stood up. Phoebe picked up Peter and walked into the kitchen with him.  
  
"So little man, what do you want for breakfast?" She asked. Phoebe listed off many things Peter could eat, but Peter declined them all.  
  
"Can I have a muffin?" Peter asked. "My teacher said muffins are good for you, if you have milk and other good foods with them. I know this because we learned the food triangle." The Charmed Ones knew he had meant the Food Pyramid. Phoebe smiled and went to the bread cabinet, and pulled out a plastic box of muffins. She took one out and handed it to Peter. Peter thanked her and devoured the muffin, smiling at his mother and aunts.  
  
"Well let's get you dressed, we're going to the park today." Paige said, as Peter slipped off his chair. He took his aunt's hand and followed her up the stairs. Peter let go of Paige's hand and ran into his room, plopping down on his bed. Paige went to his drawer and pulled out a four t- shits, red, blue, green, and yellow. "Which one do you like?"  
  
Peter pointed at the red one and Paige handed it to him. Peter thrashed at his stubborn shirt that did not want to come off. He hated when his mother and aunts helped him dress, it made him feel like he was two. Peter finally slipped out of his nightshirt and into the red one. He went to his drawer and stood on his tiptoes, then pulled it opened and grabbed a pair of jean shorts. He pulled them on; struggling each time he pulled his leg in. "I look very cool!" He said, looking back at his aunt.  
  
"Yes you do," Paige said, smiling. "Now, let's go to the park. And let mommy and aunty Phoebe work." Peter smiled and took his aunt's hand, then pulled her down the stairs. "Piper I'm taking your car!" Paige shouted as she grabbed the keys. The two went out the door, down the stone steps and onto the drive. Paige unlocked the back door for Peter and lifted him up so he could get into his car seat. He was too small for the seatbelt to protect him. She buckled him in and shut the door, then went around to the front and got in. She started the car and was about to pull out of the drive but a voice stopped her.  
  
"Aunty Paige, don't forget your seatbelt!" Peter shouted from the back. Paige smiled and buckled herself in, then backing out into the street. In a matter of moments the two were at the park. Peter pulled Paige over to the swings and let her push him. "Aunty Paige stop! The goat demons are coming!"  
  
"What? How do you know this?" But before Peter could tell his aunt he had a premonition, ten gray/blue furred creatures appeared. Peter suddenly froze every single person in the park, and then jumped off the swing. 'So he does have all our power.' Paige said to herself. Peter knocked three back into a wall, using his former aunt's power. He then made them all explode.  
  
"Knife!" Paige shouted, and a knife from the Halliwell house appeared in her hand. She waited until one wasn't facing her, then plunged the knife into it's back. Then pulling down hard. She pulled back and tried to wave off the yellow goo, but she then stabbing another demon. She spotted a shovel about fifty feet from her. Paige threw down the knife and said, "Shovel." The shovel orbed into her hands. She smiled and began stab the shovel into the demons, or whack them very hard with it.  
  
Peter knew exactly what to do; it was all in his dream. He levitated himself and threw back four more into a spiked fence. He brought himself down to see the entire demon pack on the ground; they were then engulfed in a fire and disappeared. Peter ran over to his aunt, hugging her tightly. Even though in battle he looked like he wasn't scared, he really was. He was reacting like any other five-year-old would. He let go of his aunt and unfroze the people in the park, but then leapt into Paige's arms again. Paige held him tightly while she carried him to the car. She put him in his car seat, buckling him in, and buckled herself in the front seat.  
  
Back at the Halliwell house Paige explained what had frightened Peter. After Piper heard his she rushed to her son, hugging him tightly. Finally Peter spoke up. "Their boss is coming tonight. I saw the future like Aunty Phoebe can." The Charmed Ones looked at each other, each astonished. "And I could throw the demons back with my mind."  
  
"Prue's power." Piper said, quietly. "He does have all the Charmed Ones powers, and Whitelighter powers. But we need to get ready for this boss demon." All day the prepared for the demon, making potions, coming up with spells, everything. Finally seven o'clock struck, and it the sisters were ready. Suddenly the large goat demon appeared, dagger in hand. It was the brother to the one Phoebe held.  
  
"Give me the child and the dagger and I will spare you lives!" The demon shouted. Phoebe smirked and shook her head.  
  
"You're not touching my nephew, and I'm not stupid I know what will happen if I let you have the other dagger." Peter suddenly appeared from behind Phoebe. He nodded his head and the demon flew back into a wall. With the wave of his hand the demon slid across the floor and hit another wall. Peter slowly raised his hand, and the demon rose into the air. He suddenly put his hand down and the demon fell to the floor.  
  
"I will not stand for this!" The goat shouted. He shimmered away, the reappeared behind Peter, grabbing him. He took out the dagger and put it to Peter's throat. "Give me my dagger, and I might make a deal for the boy's life."  
  
"Phoebe give it to him!" Piper shouted, through tears. Phoebe kept her eyes on the demon while she pulled out the dagger. She slowly gave it to him. But before she could speak the demon shimmered away, Peter and all. Piper fell to the floor, tear leaked from her eyes. "He took my baby! He said he wouldn't! My baby!" Suddenly Leo appeared beside Piper, holding her tightly.  
  
"It's alright, we'll get him back honey. The Elders said they would find a way." Leo said, small tears formed in his eyes as well. All through the night at the Halliwell house tears erupted through eyes. Piper couldn't stop shaking, the thought of what they might do to her son. 


End file.
